


A Surprise Visitor

by Mrjoggie



Category: Josh Groban (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful month apart, Josh and his wife reconnect in an intimate afternoon encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visitor

When Josh first proposed to her a year and a half ago, they had discussed the possibility that he would be absent for long periods of time. Between the tours, the studio recordings, his foundation, and numerous other ongoing projects, she could go days, or even weeks, without seeing him. She hadn’t like the idea, but not marrying him had never been an option. They meant far too much too each other; she was sure time apart now wouldn’t quell their feelings for one another. She was right. After a small, intimate wedding in Central Park, they had spent 4 weeks in a villa in Italy, having food and other necessities delivered and seldom going further than their private beach behind the house, allowing only the closest of friends to visit. They had both been to Italy previously; what they wanted most right then was to experience each other. Coming back home to their apartment and life in New York had been a bit of a shock, and sure enough, days would go by without more than a quick kiss and a snuggle when, and if, he finally crawled into bed. They communicated mainly by text and hurried telephone conversations. She missed their long talks into the night hours. She missed his comforting presence every time she needed a hug, wanting more than ever to feel his strong arms wrapped around her body while he murmured his pet names for her in her hair. But the times he was home more than made up for his absences, the love and affection they had for each other even stronger than they day they married.  
This month had been a particularly trying one. They hadn’t laid eyes on each other in over three weeks. He was on the other side of the country in Los Angeles, filming the pilot for his new television show. His scheduled was so packed there was no way to fit in even a day visit. She had, during the previous month, lost her best friend to cancer and been told her job was being terminated by the end of the year. His dog, Sweeney, had been left at home to “take care of her” (as Josh had so sweetly put it). He, however, spent most of his time sprawled in front of the apartment door, dejected and wondering why he was being left behind . She needed Josh more than ever, and he needed to be home with his love during this difficult time. They both tried to stay upbeat when they talked, but could hear the strain and sorrow in each other’s voices. They knew it wasn’t permanent, as they kept reassuring each other, and that helped ease their ache a little.  
She mulled over their bedtime talk from the night before as she walked back to the apartment. He had promised to be home within the week, in time for her birthday at the end of June. She had been thrilled to hear that, of course, and had started planning a small welcome home party, just for the two of them. In fact, that was where she had just been, placing an order for the Ahi Tuna she would need to prepare his favorite sushi recipe. She nodded to the doorman and took the elevator up to their 5th floor apartment. Stepping off the lift, she noticed that the apartment door was slightly ajar. She was sure she had locked it when she left; her key was in the front pocket of her purse, where she always placed it when she left the house. The doorman hadn’t mentioned anything about visitors, and the only other occupants of that floor were an elderly couple at the other end of the building. But the lock didn’t look damaged in the least. She grabbed an umbrella from the stand outside and cautiously pushed open the door. Stepping silently, she crept along the hall and peeked around the corner. She could hear rustling coming from the bedroom. Sweeney? Where was Sweeney? So loveable, so obedient, so worthless as protection. She raised the umbrella over her head and entered the bedroom. “Stop!” she screamed. “I am calling the police right now, so you might as well give up!” She waved her phone in the air with considerable more bravado than she felt. Getting no response, she lowered her arms and looked around. The dog lay asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed, his usual place, snoring and chasing pigeons in his sleep. She was sure she heard someone in here. Obviously, she had forgotten to not only lock, but close the door when she left. She really needed to get more rest. The stress of the last month was taking its toll on her. Sighing, she put the umbrella back in the stand and went to change out of her clothes. A couple of hours snuggled on the couch with her favorite book and one of Josh’s shirts wrapped around her would help tremendously. Stripping down to her underwear, she chose one of his white, button down dress shirts that he had left lying on the closet floor. It still smelled of him, a little sandalwood, a little leather, and something else she could never put a name too but was distinctly him. He had gained weight since they first met, and had been working out when he got the time, so the shirt just about swallowed her petite frame, which made it all that much cozier. She grabbed her book and pillow and went into the living room. Laying on the couch was the last thing she had expected, however. A man, clad only in boxers and white gym socks, holding a feather duster between his teeth, and grinning wildly, mischievousness dancing in his eyes. A man with thick, curly dark hair, glasses that were just a tad crooked on his face and the same laugh that had caused her to first take notice of him 3 years ago.  
“Josh! What are you doing here?? You told me you wouldn’t be home for a week!” she managed to sputter out after the fit of giggles that overtook her at the sight of him and his ridiculous pose had subsided. She dropped her book and curled up into him, listening as he explained how he had talked the producers and other cast members into suspending filming for 10 days. She absent mindedly ran her fingers through his hair on his chest as he talked, enjoying just feeling his body next to hers, and noted that it had been a few days since he shaved. They all needed a break, he said, and things were getting a little tense on the set; a fresh start would do them good. He hadn’t mentioned it last night because he had wanted to surprise her. She had come in just as he was getting ready for a shower. He had grabbed the first thing he saw and posed on the couch. If he couldn’t surprise her in style, he could at least make her laugh! Surprise her he did! Life could be hectic with Josh, but never boring, and almost always amusing!  
The first thing he wanted to do, he said, was take a nap. Sleep as well as a private life had been scarce in Los Angeles, and after weeks of stiff hotel mattresses, he wanted his own bed. But seeing as they were both cuddled up on the couch, he might as well doze there. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa, he wrapped them both up, sighing in contentment and closing his eyes. Oh no, he wasn’t! This was the first time they had been close like this in a long while, and she wasn’t going to waste it sleeping. “Josh! Josh!” she said, shaking him. “You don’t really want to sleep, do you? It’s still so early! And I’ve missed you…” She got no response. Suddenly wide awake, she peeled the blanket off of both of them and grabbed the feather duster. Kneeling on the floor next to the couch, she let the tip of it caress his forehead, tracing his eyebrows, then his nose and his lips. She could see a smile playing at his mouth. She tickled him around his jaw, under his chin and down his neck, he still keeping that smile in check. But when she moved down to his chest, his belly, teasing at his nipples and poking it into his belly button, his smile broke wide open, followed by the tremendous belly laugh he had been holding it..  
“I knew it!” she crowed! “I knew you weren’t sleeping!” He laughed. “Of course not! How could I sleep when I’m finally at home with my girl? I’ve missed you, too.” He pulled her back up onto the couch with him, and she buried her face into his chest. His deep brown eyes, that had just a minute before been full of amusement, were now serious. “I know it’s been hard lately, on both of us. When I proposed I had said I’d be gone a lot, but this isn’t really how I want our marriage. I’ve told them when this season ends, they need to find a replacement. I’ve hired someone to oversee my Foundation, and after the first of the year I won’t be touring for a while. Our marriage needs some time, so I’ll be here, home, with you. You need me more than Hollywood does.”   
She looked up from his chest and nodded. This was good. This was what she needed. This is what THEY needed. He gently cupped her chin in his hands and lightly brushed her lips with his. “That feels so much better than the feather duster,” he said with a gentle smile. He brushed her lips again and she giggled a little, pressing her lips into his, hungry for what she had been missing. He sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping his fingers in her hair and parting her lips with his tongue. She let out a low moan and opened her mouth, letting him in, enjoying his taste. The missing moments of the past month came pouring into her, until she could feel the familiar tingling start in her belly. “I love you so much,” he murmured, as his lips travelled down her neck, biting and sucking as his excitement increased. Mews of pleasure were coming from deep within her body. It had been so very long….He stopped when he came to her shirt and very slowly, as if to make the moment last forever, undid the buttons one by one until it lay open in front of him, her breast waiting for his warm touch. He inhaled sharply as he took her in. He had almost forgotten how very beautiful her breasts were, well rounded, firm, with dusky pink nipples that were already hard and all his. He cupped them in his warm hands and eagerly sucked on them, gently biting them until her hands grasped and tugged at his curls and her mews had turned to moans. He slipped a finger down inside of her hot, wet cunt and brought it to his mouth. “Oh god, you taste so good!” He gently picked her up and laid her on her back, kissing her soft, smooth stomach down to her mound. She let out cries of frustration as he licked the inside of her thighs, the backs of her knees, rubbing them with that sharp stubble that intensified every feeling, everywhere but where she wanted. Oh, how he did enjoy teasing her, as if it wasn’t just as hard for him! “Did I mention how I’ve missed you, and wanted you?” he whispered as his fingers rubbed her clit through her soaked panties. “Did I mention how badly I’ve wanted to sink my cock into, and fuck you?” he continued to whisper, as his tongue was gently flicking at her through those same panties, causing her to gasp. “Did I mention how every time I would touch myself, I would think of you, and how you taste on my tongue? So good…like honey….” he whispered as pulled down her panties and licked her, deeply and hungrily, and sucked her clit, until the juices were pouring out of her and he eagerly drank them up. “Please Josh……please…..” Her body was starting to tremble, and he knew what she wanted, and he entered her, slowly and firmly, stopping for a moment to feel her soft tightness on him, the perfect fit. She grasped at his ass and pulled him in, wrapping her legs around his waist and again searching out his mouth, licking her juices off of his lips and chin. He started fucking her in earnest then, not being able to control himself any longer, going deeper and faster with each thrust. Their bodies moved together in a familiar rhythm, and he could feel her insides tighten around him, and she could feel him thicken, and start to throb, his breath coming out in shallow gasps. She threw her head back and let out a guttural scream, and a sob, as he exploded deep inside of her, again and again, and as an orgasm ripped through her body, warming her, shaking her, leaving her almost senseless, he buried his face deep into her neck. “I do love you so very much,” he whispered one final time.


End file.
